1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to a recording apparatus, and in particular to a recording apparatus for a recordation to show if all materials in a specific device are unpacked completely.
2. Description of Prior Art
Following the development of technology, the newest electronic devices and machines equip more and more powerful abilities, however, the powerful abilities also increase the complexity of the electronic devices and the machines.
As mentioned above, a device is usually constituted by a plurality of components, the size, shape, arranged position, and action of each of the plurality of components are defined in advance for different reasons or functions. However, those components may drops or be damage because of the shake or impact during the transportation of the device. For preventing the above problem, the operators usually apply some suitable supporting materials for supporting, fixing, separating or locating the components of the device.
Generally, the amount of the supporting materials is corresponding to the amount of the components in the device. If the amount of the components increase, the amount of the supporting materials will increase, too. Furthermore, a part of the supporting materials is smaller than others, and other part of the supporting materials is arranged in some inconspicuous position of the device, as a result, user tends to miss those supporting materials. If the user boots the device before all of the supporting materials in the device are unpacked from the device, the device may not work after booting, furthermore, the device may break down.
The conventional device usually attaches a specification for the user to teach how to unpack all of the supporting materials in the device accurately and make the device works normally. However, even the specification is attached for the user, the user may still miss some small supporting materials, or miss some supporting materials arranged in the inconspicuous position of the device. Else, if the device is upgraded or modified (the components in the device may increase, reduce, or the arranged positions of the components may be changed), the amount and the arranged positions of the supporting materials are also changed. Therefore, the specification needs to be modified and re-printed, then the cost of the device will increase, and the resource is wasted.